pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Uhoari123/The Mysterious Pata-Pole Part 2 of 4
''Hero is BACK! '''Everybody was shock that it IS Pata-Pole. How did the Pata-Pole ended up in there??? That was not the track they passed.' Gong: Okay, this is so freaking me out. I mean how DID the Pata-Pole be in here!? Ragewolf: I don't know what you're all talking about! None of these makes sense!! Hatapon: Okay. Let's just concentrate on Naughtyfins first. Familiar Voice: Princess? Is that you? Sammy: It's totally him? Why on earth is he alive!? Naughtyfins: Oh hi guys♥! Kan: Oh Naughtyfins. Do you know this place?? Naughtyfins: Kinda. It's Pata-Pole buuuut it's kinda bit weird right? I mean come on a Pata-Pole in this island? Ton: Yeah.... Gong: By the way, why did you ran off? Did you saw something suspicious? Naughtyfins: Well yes♥! And guess what! Gong, Ragewolf and Sammy: What?? Naughtyfins: It's Hero! He's back! Sammy: What?! Naughtyfins: Why? Sammy: I need to talk with Old Silver... Hatapon: But first! We have to get out of here. Gong: Okay. Now that the worst is gone. Let's take an adventure in this place. All: WHAT!? Gong: I mean if this IS Pata-Pole then let's prove it that this IS Pata-Pole. Ton: ...... Chin: ....Fabulous.... Kan: .....Agreed..... Ragewolf: Well! If you all agreed then let's GO! Sammy: Okaaaaay....... So they decided to search around the place. 'While searching, Gong spotted something shiny.' Gong: Almighty, spotted something over there. Sammy: What is it? Gong: It's shiny. Another Rare Item!!!! Ragewolf: Will you cut it off about the "Rare Item" thingy!?!? Sammy: Let's go. They went in a room which is shining brightly. Gong thought there is a plenty of Rare Items, Ragewolf thought it was some kind of trick, Naughtyfins thought it was some kind of show going in there but for Sammy... he thought of something about seeing such memories. Hatapon: Are we going in there? Sammy: Okay. Familiar Voice: Princess!!!! Naughtyfins: Hm? Was that...? It's Hero! What the!? Was he supposed to be.... Sammy felt confused once again. Silver Hoshipon arrived at that moment. Silver Hoshipon: Oh Almighty Sammy! What a coincidence again! Sammy: How did Hero be resurrected? Silver Hoshipon: You have some of THOSE headaches that reminds of his memories. The body between you and him splitted. Making him to be resurrected. Naughtyfins: So it is you♥! Hero♥... Hero: I have been searching for you. My memories were a bit a blurr at first but when I realize this place, all my memories returned. Sammy: Hero.... I can't believe this. Gong: Welcome back. Have you seen the Almighty in person now? Hero: Of course! Silver Hoshipon: Fighting with them will be a great idea. Hero: Of course! Almighty Sammy will always lead us. Sammy: Thanks.... Hero: Of course you have been acting like me as well. Sammy: .......... Hero: Sometimes only!!! Don't be mad at me! Sammy: Heh heh..... Naughtyfins: Yipee♥! Hero is back♥! I'll be even braver out there in the battlefield♥! Hero: Wait. You're fighting as well, Princess? Naughtyfins: Of course♥ Gong: Huh? I sense something.... All: ???? What is this Gong sensing? An enemy? A friend? Well then, Hero is BACK! But still the mystery of the Mysterious Pata-Pole is still unkown. -- Part 3 will be coming soon! -- Pata3pon -- Be patient Uhoari123 --Your telling me that your gonna post part 3 tommorow?!?! Awwww!!! 2 days of wait are WAAAAAY longer than 1!!! --Uhoari123 Category:Blog posts